Sinnoh's A New Adventure
by xXHazel Eyed FreakXx
Summary: A research project on electric pokemon, Mindy's expertise is greatly needed. Being an all electric trainer and participating in Kanto, Johoto, and Hoenn leagues, Sinnoh offers a new adventure, and several new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Um, this is my first fan fiction so if I do anything wrong, please let me know! I love electric pokemon. So Everything will be based around them. Well, I have nothing else to say so enjoy!

**Sorry for updating this chapter twice in a row but I had to fix something!**

* * *

"Rai! Rai!"

Mindy smiled as Kyo bounced up and down on the boat railing. They'd been on this boat for days now and was equally enthused once she had seen Twinleaf's port. Keeping a hand near Kyo should he fall, Mindy took in her surroundings. Clear blue sky, rippling tranquil water. Sinnoh sure was beautiful.

The wind blew around her face, shoving her dark hair in her eyes. The blond streaks that ran throughout shone in the sunlight. She pushed it out of her emerald eyes furiously, a single strand catching in her left eye that was half blue.

"Raichu Rai Rai!"

Mindy whipped her head around in Kyo's direction. Between his ears his ruffle swayed and bounced as a result of the wind and his bouncing. Her Raichu was the only one, that she knew of, with a ruffle. It made him look like one of those skate border guys on television. Still bouncing, he cheered and yipped as they got closer to land. Sparks spilled out of his slightly puffy cheeks.

"Calm down, Kyo. I know its all accidental but you need to keep complete control of your electricity," Mindy's face softened and her mouth curved down for a frown," I'm sorry for letting you obtain electrical build-up bud. I know it must be uncomfortable."

Raichu's sparks subsided and he shook his head,"Rai!"

He looked up and smiled at her while patting his cheeks," Chu."

Mindy tentavily reached out to lightly rub his cheeks," I know you think its okay but I should know better. I'm an electric trainer, so I should know before anything else that a electric pokemon not using any electric attacks results in the build-up of electricity in their bodies."

"Chuuu," He sighed. He didn't like it when Mindy made herself feel bad. It made him feel bad.

"That will be the first thing we do once we reach land. Release all of your, and everyone else's, built-up electricity."

Kyo cocked his head to the side and inquired,"Raichu Rai Rai Chu?"

"My appointment with Prof. Rowan? He can wait, your far more important. Besides, it shouldn't take too long. Then we'll be on our way."

"Raichu!" Smiling and nodding, he replied.

Suddenly, they heard a long and loud horn bellow. Giggling, Mindy took off for the boats exit," Land ho!"

Kyo blinked before scampering off to catch up with her.

* * *

After departing the ship, Mindy and Kyo found a remote area just outside of Route 201. After running off all the wild pokemon, Kyo prepared to rid himself of all the unneeded electricity building up in his pudgy body. Mindy grunted as she heaved herself on top of a boulder, since a rock can withstand electricity," Okay, now that I've found a place that won't conduct electricity, go ahead Kyo. Discharge!"

Clenching his eyes shut, Kyo gathered up all the unused electricity that had been spilling out of his cheeks since he was in Kanto. Tail twitching, Kyo let out a huge electrical surge that made the simple clearing into a blackened field. Rubbing his cheeks, Kyo smiled, twitching his ears.

Mindy whistled low before jumping down and walking towards him." It was a really good idea to run away all the stray pokemon. They would have been fried."

Stopping in front of him, Mindy picked Kyo up and cuddled him against her chest.

"Feel better buddy?"

"Rai!' Kyo snuggled deeper against her chest.

Kyo had been with Mindy since he was a rebellious Pichu. It was rough at first, but with Mindy by his side, he learned to control and master his electric attacks. He was her first pokemon and part of the reason she became a electric pokemon trainer. After evolving into a Pikachu, he become stronger, faster, and more agile. Soon, they had mastered his speed attacks as well. Then, after a particularly hard battle in Hoenn, some one gave Mindy a Thunderstone. It was his decision, she had said. If he wanted to evolve, he could. If he did not, they'd skip it on a lake. After many days of thinking, Kyo evolved. It took awhile to get used to, him being bulkier, with a larger and longer tail, but he conquered that too. With Mindy by his side, he believed he could do anything.

"Kyo? Did you hear me?"

Kyo blinked and looked up. Oops. He didn't notice she had begun talking to him. He tilted his head to show he was listening.

"I said, I was about to let everyone else out. Discharge sucks for you guys, ya know?"

"Raichu Rai!" Kyo nodded in agreement and ran up to rest on her shoulder.

Mindy laughed as she threw her poke'balls in the air.

* * *

"Do you even know how late you are?"

Mindy winced as the old man shouted. They had arrived at the lab in Sandgem town a short hour before and were apparently a day late. An assistant had led Mindy and Kyo to a fairly large room with comfortable couches and chairs. As soon as Mindy sat down, Kyo jumped into her lap and curled up to sleep. It was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper, the old man only just got here and he was already yelling.

"I really am very sorry Prof. Rowan, but my pokemon are all electric and they needed to get rid of all their unneeded electricity. That way sparks won't shoot randomly and they'll be a lot more comfortable."

The old man's scowl turned upward in a lopsided grin, "Wonderful! Its so good to see a trainer so in tuned with her pokemon!"

Mindy sweat dropped at his sudden mood swing, "I still have a lot to learn but, thank you sir."

"So, your from Kanto right? Prof. Oak has told me much about you."

"Yes. The Vermillion City in the Kanto region is my home. I was 12 when I left."

The Prof. gave a hearty laugh, "A suitable town for you no doubt, and you did start with Prof. Oak, correct? Which pokemon did you choose?"

"Yes, Prof. Oak was my mentor and still is. I'm afraid I didn't start with any of the Kanto starters though. Kyo here, was my first pokemon." Mindy smiled as she stroked the still sleeping Raichu. She chuckled lightly at his soft snores. "He was a Pikachu at that time though."

"Fascinating. You handled a Pikachu at such a tender age."

Mindy sweat dropped again at his stare of awe. She quickly spoke before he could make any more assumptions about her." Actually sir, my uncle, Lt. Surge, gave him to me as a Pichu. He had caught him with me in mind I suppose. I've loved electric pokemon since before I can remember," she said smiling fondly at Kyo.

"Ah, that explains it. You two must have been quite the pair. Always together, and best of friends, I'd wager." The pokemon Prof. sat back and clasped his hands, obviously pleased with his general knowledge.

Suddenly, Mindy burst into giggles and covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Perking an ear at this, Kyo groggily sat up and yawned, used to the random spastic girl's antics.

"I'm afraid I'm lost. What, if I may ask, was so funny?" The old man inquired.

Stifling her giggles, Mindy cleared her eyes, "I'm sorry Prof., its just, when Kyo and I first met, we hated each other."

Rowan gave a shocked look, "Really? You two seem so close though," he scratched his head clearly confused, and pointedly stared for an answer.

"Well my uncle gave him to me when I was 8, I'm now 15. Kyo was born wild, so naturally the _pet _life wasn't so alluring to him."

"Chaa," Kyo sighed in contempt as Mindy scratched under his chin. She then moved it up to tweak his ears as he jumped around, to face Prof. Rowan and sat down.

"We fought a lot back then, Kyo wanting everything his way, me wanting everything my way. Plus, training Kyo back then, or rather trying to, was like talking to a wall. Unresponsive and utterly pointless."

Kyo looked up to give her sheepish grin as she gave a look of mock annoyance. Playfully, she flicked his nose and smiled fondly. Kyo sneezed before bringing his tail up to do the same.

"So how did you two become so close? Just by time?"

Mindy turned her attention back to Prof. Rowan, "Actually sir, it happened during one of our training sessions, if that's what you want to call it."

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"C'mon Kyo! Stop acting like such a spoiled brat!" An 8 year old version of Mindy shouted.

"Pichu Pi Pichu Chu Pi!" A fiery little Pichu with a slight ruffle screamed back.

Mindy stood directly in front of Kyo in the woods of Vermillion. They were having their usual training session.

"Whatever! I am not a brat! If I were a pokemon, I'd listen to my trainer! Not zap her!" the small Mindy marched up and picked up the angry pokemon. The Pichu frowned and sparks jumped from his small cheeks.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? Every time I try to train, you do this! Don't you want to be like uncle Surge's Raichu? None of his pokemon are weak!" Mindy held Kyo out under his arms, a good distance away.

"Chu!" The ruffle on Pichu's head whipped as his sparks became more vicious.

Suddenly, the girl's frown faded and her brow relaxed," What is it that I do so wrong? Just tell me, Kyo. Am I such a bad trainer that you don't want to listen to me?"

"Pi?" Pichu's ears fell a little and he stopped his sparks. Kyo had never seen her act like this before.

"Or maybe its because you're a boy? Yeah, that's probably it."

"Pichu!" Pichu's brows knitted together and his ears shot back up. Sparks quickly reappeared as he snapped his eyes shut."Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

An impressive yellow surge engulfed them both as various bolts of lightning shot in every direction. Kyo looked at Mindy with a satisfied smirk,"Pichu Pi."

A little blackened, Mindy narrowed her eyes,"Brat."

"Chu." Kyo furrowed his brows and frowned. He shut his eyes and tried to conjure up another attack.

This time, Mindy smirked, "No use trying, Kyo. A Pichu can't launch an electrical attack right after another. With your body being so small, it can't hold much electricity. Good luck getting enough to shoot sparks from you cheeks." Mindy stuck her tongue out. Kyo snarled and wrenched himself out of her arms.

"Pichu!" He turned his back to her and crossed his paws.

Mindy gave a trumiphet pose and laughed. "See Kyo? If you'd only let me train you, you could learn to measure out how much electricity to use," an excited tone took over Mindy's voice.

"Pichu!" Kyo whirled around, dropped his paws to his side and clenched his fist. His brow furrowed and his lips set in a annoyed frown," Pichu Chu Pi--"Kyo's eyes suddenly widened and his ears completely dropped as he stared behind Mindy.

"Kyo? Whats wrong? Whats up?"

"Pi." Kyo lifted one shaking paw to point behind Mindy, "Chu."

She quirked an eye brow before turning around, "Uh Oh."

Standing behind her were a mother Feraligator holding a fried fainted Totodile. The mother's brows furrowed as she gave out a loud roar.

Mindy and Kyo screamed before turning to run. Frantically, they ran with Feraligator chasing after them, baby in her arms.

"This is all your fault, Kyo! Your Thundershock must have hit her kid and now she's pissed!"

"Chu Chu Chu!" Kyo closed his eyes and kept running.

Steadily, they ran, not noticing the small groove in the ground.

One of Kyo's forepaws fell into it ."Chaaaa!" He screamed as he fell and hit the ground with a forceful impact.

Hearing Kyo's scream, Mindy looked over her shoulder and stopped to yell at him," Kyo! Get up! Hurry!"

Kyo looked up at her, then behind him to see Feraligator charging right for him. Like those stupid deer in headlights, he froze.

Mindy, frantic, ran to protect him," Kyo!"

She looked at the mother Feraligator, then at Kyo. Determined, she willed herself to run faster. In only a few short strides, she was in between them, arms stretched out protectively in front of Kyo. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, but she knew she had to. He was her pokemon, and she was his trainer. "Don't worry, Kyo! I'll protect you!"

Kyo finally blinked his eyes and vigorously shook his head. _What did she say?_ Kyo thought. Just then, a blast of water shot through the short distance between Mindy and the pokemon, hitting her square in the chest. Mindy flew over Kyo's head and landed painfully and awkwardly on the ground. Feraligator set down her baby, and stepped over Kyo to finish Mindy off.

Kyo blinked and stood up,"Pichu Pi!" _She protected me!"_

Kyo furrowed his brow and growled. He had to protect her! He didn't know why, he just knew he had to do it!

"Chupi!" Kyo called her name and ran as fast as his little body would go. He saw Mindy, scared and alone, lying on the ground with Feraligator walking towards her. He gritted his teeth and sped on. Suddenly, he felt of surge of electricity flow through him. With each stride, more and more electricity started to build. The fierce need to protect his human bubbled up and caused the electricity in his body to flow faster.

"Pi Chupi!" Kyo jumped in the air and landed squarely on the Feraligator's head. He took one last look at Mindy. She looked shocked, but still frightened. The need to protect her bubbled up again and overwhelmed him. Kyo clenched his eyes and dug his paws into the mother's head.

"**PICHUUUUUU!!!!!!"**

Mindy looked on, amazed at her Pichu. Feraligator gave a agonizing roar as a huge, bright yellow glow engulfed her body. Mindy's eyes widened as she watched the electrical surge consume Feraligator as stray bolts of lightning climbed to the sky.

"I don't understand," Mindy murmured," where did all Kyo's electricity come from?"

The mass of electricity disappeared and the Feraligator was once again, blue. She gave a painful groan, and fell to the ground. Kyo was still hanging on, strings of yellow energy surging all over his tiny body. He slowly opened his eyes and bounced off. Breathing deeply, he stood close to Feraligator, ready to fight again.

Finally finding her voice, Mindy spoke up," Kyo. Kyo! You did it! You won!" Mindy smiled and stood.

Kyo looked over his shoulder and sighed with relief,"Chupi." Then, he closed his eyes and fainted.

"Kyo!" Mindy ran over and scooped Kyo up in her arms, hugging him tightly to her, "Kyo! Oh Kyo, are you okay?"

Kyo opened one eye and gave her the thumbs up with a smirk,"Pichu."

Mindy smiled and started running to the Poke'Center,"Thank you buddy."

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

* * *

"We've been best buds ever since! "Mindy beamed and ruffled Kyo's ruffle.

"Raichu!" Kyo beamed back.

Prof. Rowan chuckled, "Well, that's quite a story. Did you ever find out why Kyo generated so much electricity so quickly?"

Mindy frowned, "No sir, I asked Prof. Oak and he didn't have the faintest clue." Mindy smiled and began again. "Kyo's need to protect me was so strong, his energy fed off it and allowed him to conjure up such a big attack maybe? Or," Mindy paused to look down at Kyo, "Maybe Kyo is just really special."

"Rai Rai!" Kyo grinned.

"Well, surely your Raichu is special, but its getting late. Let me tell you why you're here." Prof. Rowan leaned back.

"Of course! Prof. Oak said you needed me. "Mindy replied stroking Raichu, who, god knows how, fell asleep again.

"In Sunnyshore City, across Sinnoh, my friend is doing a research project on electric pokemon. I'm not quite sure what he's doing exactly, but I know it has to do with electric pokemon. Pokemon from other regions are rare here, and also, your very well known for your expertise in electric pokemon." He got up and shuffled quickly to his desk. After rummaging threw many drawers, he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here we are. This is his address." Handing Mindy the paper, he slipped away and beckoned her to follow.

"Kyo, wake up boy," Mindy nudged him gently, and set him on the ground.

Kyo yawned before looking up at her,"Rai?"

"Come on, "Mindy motioned for him to follow her.

"Chuuu," He rubbed his eyes groggily before staggering after her.

She followed to a normal enough room. He motioned for her to come closer. Once she got there, she noticed the window. "Oh wow." Mindy gasped and stepped closer.

Kyo climbed up her leg and onto her shoulder. Once his eyes caught sight of the view from the window, his eyes lit up,"Chaaa!"

The window was fairly big and looked out onto Route 202.

"This Mindy, is our Sinnoh. New pokemon and adventures await you. Are you ready?"

Mindy looked back to Prof. Rowan, then at the beautiful view. She saw land pokemon frolicking in the grass as air pokemon flew overhead. Her eyes caught sight of a small blue pokemon. Its front fur was blue while its back was black. It bellowed as it pounced on a random flower.

"Churai!"

Startled, Mindy turned her head to look at Kyo. He jumped down on the window sill and looked up at her, placing his paw on the window, "Rai Rai!" He offered a smile.

Mindy furrowed her brow slightly and looked back out the window. _Do I really want to go on another journey? I should go back to Vermilion and start my training to take over the gym…_

Kyo's eye brows scrunched together and his mouth moved to form an annoyed frown. "Churai!"

Slowly, Mindy reverted her eyes back onto Kyo. He brought his tail up to slap her with the bolt on the end, and a look between annoyance and anger now formed on his face.

Mindy staggered back a little and brought a hand up to rub her now red cheek, "Hey! I was listening!"

"Chuuu," His eyes softened and his ears drooped a little. He turned to the window, and placed both paws on the glass before looking back at her, "Raichu."

Mindy's eyes softened as well and she gave a small smile._ Then again, the gym can wait. It isn't like Uncle has anything else to do anyway. _

Kyo grinned as he jumped into her arms and nuzzled her cheek. Giggling, Mindy looked back to Prof. Rowan, "Prof., we're ready!"

"Raichu!"

* * *

Well, that is the first chapter.

If you'd like for me to put you in, as a trainer to battle or whatever, just tell me your:

Your Name;

Age;

Ocupationwhatever you are, trainer, regular person, etc..;

pokemon you have and their nick names if they have them;

Battle cry;

And lastly Personality;

Note that they will only be in one chpter each, as a character of the day thing, if anyone submits OCs anyway

After all my fictions, I'll put up lyrics. They'll never go with the story, but be what I was listening to when I wrote it.

**__**

**_Cradle of Filth-_**

**_Her Ghost In The Fog_**

"The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait  
soft winds whisper the bidding of trees  
as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart  
and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams  
But on, no tears please  
Fear and pain may accompany Death  
But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty  
as We shall see..."

She was divinity's creature  
That kissed in cold mirrors  
A Queen of Snow  
Far beyond compare  
Lips attuned to symmetry  
Sought Her everywhere  
Dark liqoured eyes  
An Arabian nightmare...

She shone on watercolours  
Of my pondlife as pearl  
Until those who couldn't have Her  
Cut Her free of this World

That fateful Eve when...  
The trees stank of sunset and camphor  
Their lanterns chased phantoms and threw  
An imquisitive glance, like the shadows they cast  
On my love picking rue by the light of the moon

Putting reason to flight  
Or to death as their way  
They crept through woods mesmerized  
By the taffeta Ley  
Of Her hips that held sway  
Over all they surveyed  
Save a mist on the rise  
(A deadly blessing to hide)  
Her ghost in the fog

They raped left...  
(Five men of God)  
...Her ghost in the fog

Dawn discovered Her there  
Beneath the Cedar's stare  
Silk dress torn, Her raven hair  
Flown to gown Her beauty bared  
Was starred with frost, I knew Her lost  
I wept 'til tears crept back to prayer

She'd sworn Me vows in fragrant blood  
"Never to part  
Lest jealous Heaven stole our hearts"

Then this I screamed:  
"Come back to Me  
I was born in love with thee  
So why should fate stand inbetween?"

And as I drowned Her gentle curves  
With dreams unsaid and final words  
I espied a gleam trodden to earth  
The Church bell tower key...

The village mourned her by the by  
For She'd been a witch  
their Men had longed to try  
And I broke under Christ seeking guilty signs  
My tortured soul on ice

A Queen of snow  
Far beyond compare  
Lips attuned to symmetry  
Sought Her everywhere  
Trappistine eyes  
An Arabian nightmare...

She was Ersulie possessed  
Of a milky white skin  
My porcelain Yin  
A graceful Angel of Sin

And so for Her...  
The breeze stank of sunset and camphor  
My lantern chased Her phantom and blew  
Their Chapel ablaze and all locked in to a pain  
Best reserved for judgement that their bible construed...

Putting reason to flight  
Or to flame unashamed  
I swept form cries  
Mesmerized  
By the taffeta Ley  
Or Her hips that held sway  
Over all those at bay  
Save a mist on the rise  
A final blessing to hide  
Her ghost in the fog

And I embraced  
Where lovers rot...  
Her ghost in the fog

Her ghost in the fog

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long.

Anyways, I'd like to point out that in the Pokemon series, we see several Raichu. The first appearence is Lt. Surges, and at the end of that particular episode Raichu and Pikachu are standing across from each other. That gives us a side view for comparison, in which he(Lt. Surges Raichu) is only a head taller than Ash's Pikachu. But in Sinnoh's episodes, we are again given the comparison of the two. The difference is that Sinnoh's Raichu is huge. He looks like godzilla next to Pikachu. So, for my story, I'm going with the theory that the Kanto Raichu's are smaller than Sinnoh's. So if you were wondering why Kyo can hop up on Mindy's shoulder and not squish her, this is why.

* * *

"Prof. Rowan said we needed to go to Sunnyshore to meet up with that pokemon researcher." Mindy lifted the map closer to her face and studied it hard, "According to the Sinnoh map, it's a ways away."

After leaving the pokemon lad yesterday, Mindy and Kyo had set out to Sunnyshore. There they could meet the pokemon guy and assist in the research. "Guess the gym will have to wait a couple months, huh?" She looked over her shoulder to the Raichu trailing behind her. Before stuffing the map inside her backpack.

"Raichu Rai Rai!" Kyo complained. His ears drooped as his tail dragging along behind him. A frown looked as if it permanently stained his features.

Mindy scoffed and pulled her backpack over her shoulders, "Man up! This isn't anything new to us. Remember our first year?," Mindy slipped into a far away look, "We were forever lost."

Kyo groaned and collapsed onto his back.

Mindy glared at him for a few moment before sighing. Her faithful friend was more stubborn than she. " Come on, you lazy bum. Hop up." She held her arm for him.

Kyo shot up, "Chu!" He beamed at her before running up her arm and sitting comfortably on her shoulder. He wrapped his tail loosely around her neck and nuzzled her cheek.

Mindy smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked," Your getting lazy, ya know. Riding on my shoulder everywhere. How are you so quick in battle?"

Kyo yawned and simply shrugged, "Rai."

Mindy shook her head and kept going, "I wonder what kind of pokemon live in Sinnoh. I didn't even think to ask the Prof. before we left."

"Churai!" Kyo's ears twitched as he pointed to the right. The bushes on the side of the path began to rustle and out popped two Kricketot. The pair crossed their path, oblivious to them.

Mindy halted, "There new. Let's see," she said as lifted her poke'dex to analyze:

_**Kricketot, the cricket pokemon of the bug type. It shakes its head back to front, causing its antennae to hit each other and sound like a xylophone.**_

"Hmm," the girl grunted as she put it away, "it's not very interesting, is it?"

"Chu, " Kyo agreed.

They started on, "I wonder what electric pokemon reside here. Think we'll see any?"

"Raichu Rai."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the researcher will have some. Duh, I completely forgot." Mindy laughed.

Kyo giggled and hopped over her shoulder and into Mindy's pack. She always kept it open for him if he ever wanted to jump in and take a nap. The good thing about being a Kanto Raichu was that he wasn't nearly as big as his species are in other regions. He was only a head taller than his pre-form, Pikachu. Kyo sighed with contempt as he settled in.

Just as he was nodding off, he heard a high nasally voice, "Hey you! Let's battle!"

The Raichu groaned and pulled himself up on Mindy's shoulder. He peeked around to see a familiar glint in her eye. Kyo moaned and jumped down in front of her, taking on a defensive pose.

"Sure kid! Any rules in particular?"

"Just one on one, anything goes!" The stupid kid was beaming, Kyo rolled his eyes. How he wished he could go back to his nap…

"Sounds good! Kyo, ready?" Mindy grinned at him.

"Rai Rai." He replied unenthusiastically.

The kid blinked, "I've never seen this pokemon before." He grinned, "Starly! I choose you!"

Mindy grinned, she lived for this. Kyo began to spark. They both watched as the pokemon appeared.

"Starly!" The small pokemon called and flapped his wings.

Mindy's face instantly fell, this was only a beginner trainer. What a let down.

Kyo raised a brow and looked back to the girl, surly she wouldn't want him to face this young one.

"Uh, kid! I'm not going to battle with Kyo. He's at a much higher level than your bird there. To make this fair, I'll use my newest pokemon, okay?"

"Uh, okay. Sure, I guess."

"Kyo, sideline!" She waited til he had scampered back to her side before she grabbed another poke'ball, "Alright. Front and Center, Blue!"

The red light darted out to the ground to form around the small pokemon. "Minun!" It bellowed.

The boy looked determinedly at his pokemon, "Go Starly, Quick Attack!" The small bird crowed and disappeared.

"Mi? Mi Mi!" Blue looked around, clearly confused.

"Focus Blue!" Mindy called.

"Raichu chu!" Kyo yelled to her. _"Behind you, you idiot!"_

Blue's ears twitched and she whirled around just in time to get hit dead on. "Mi!" She cried as she was thrown backwards.

"Great job, Star!" The boy praised.

"Starly!" It chirped happily back.

"Blue! You okay?"

Minun jumped up and pumped both fists in the air, "Mi Mi!"

Mindy smirked, "Okay, Blue, Shock Wave!"

"Miiiii!" A blue electrical surge shot out from Blue and headed for Starly.

"Double Team!" The kid desperately yelled.

At the command, the little bird multiplied, Blue's attack hitting the wrong one.

Mindy's expression switched to one of frustration, "Hit them all! Discharge!"

Blue furrowed her brow and let loose several electric bolts, hitting all the Starly multiples one by one. The bird screeched pitifully and fell to the ground.

"Starly!" The boy called to his fallen pokemon, "Are you okay?"

The pokemon staggered up and slowly rose to the air, giving a weak cry. The boy gasped happily and beamed in delight, "Atta boy Star! Now let's see a wing Attack!"

"Starly!" Its wing glowed and he dove for the Minun below. Blue merely tensed and swirled her ears, waiting for Mindy's command.

As Starly closed in, Mindy spoke, "Now Blue! Disappear!"

"Mi!" And Blue was gone.

Starly squawked and halted inches away from the ground . It swiveled its head around to see the mouse standing behind it, waving.

"Wha? How'd it disappear?" The kid asked.

Mindy laughed, "She used Agility to dart around Starly and out of its way. We've perfected it so that it seems like she teleported. Now Blue, disappear again and pop up somewhere convenient!"

As she disappeared, Starly looked to its trainer. The boy just stood there, looking lost. Starly then felt two paws grab his feet. He looked down to see Blue smiling up at him.

"Okay Blue, Discharge!"

"Miiii!" The blue pokemon engulfed them both in a blue electrical charge.

"Starly no!" The boy called out as his pokemon fell. He hurried over to cradle it in his arms.

Mindy went to blue and scooped her up, "You were awesome, girl! Thank you!"

"Mi Mi!" Blue replied, smiling.

"That was a great battle, thanks."

Mindy looked to see the boy standing in front of her, his pokemon in his arms. She smiled at him, "Your Starly is a really amazing pokemon. It put up a good fight."

"Mi!" Blue yipped from her arms.

"Chu." Kyo nodded from the ground.

"Your pokemon was astonishing though. Those electric attacks were strong."

"Star."

"Thanks! We've been working on them forever."

The boy smiled ruefully and returned Starly to his poke'ball, "My name's Tristan. What's yours?"

"My name's Mindy, " Kyo raced up is partners side, his legs on her pack and his arms gripping her shoulders, eager to be included, "Raichu Rai!" He waved a paw.

"This is Kyo, and you already met Blue."

"Mi!" Minun waved and giggled in Mindy's arms.

"Hello pokemon. If you don't mind me asking, what are these pokemon? They aren't native to Sinnoh." He reached out to shake Kyo's paw.

The girl motioned to the pokemon in her arms, "Blue is a Minun, an electric pokemon. Kyo's a Raichu, also electric."

Tristan let go of Kyo's paw,"Sorry for being ignorant, but I've only really studied pokemon native to Sinnoh. See, I'm almost 12, so I'll be a trainer soon."

"I thought so, "Mindy nodded, "I'm sorry about using Blue, but she's my newest pokemon."

"It's cool. Good experience anyway. If you don't mind my asking, are all your pokemon electric?"

Mindy beamed, "Yep. I love electric pokemon. I'm going to be an electric pokemon master someday."

"Rai!"

"Mi!"

Mindy loosened her arms so that Blue could hop up on her vacant shoulder, "I've already completed in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn pokemon leagues. I've placed in the top numbers and won Hoenn's."

Tristan's eyes widened, "Using only electric?"

"Yeah, though at times things seemed hopeless."

"Chu." Kyo agreed. Blue just yawned.

"That's really cool, an a amazing feat."

"Yeah well, my pokemon may not be hot like fire types or as majestic as a dragon type but they're just as passionate and fierce. Right guys?"

"Mi Mi!" Blue replied, jumped up and down.

"Raichu!" Kyo pumped his fist in the air.

Tristan laughed, "So your going to complete in the Sinnoh league, too?"

"Sinnoh's got one too?"

"Of course."

Mindy frowned slightly, _I won't be getting back to Vermilion for some time. I'd better call Uncle when I get to the next town, _"Then we will be competing." Kyo looked over and beamed at her.

"I'll make sure to watch! I've gotta go now, but let's meet up and battle again when I get stronger!"

"Count on it." Kyo started sparking.

Tristan turned and ran away, Mindy stood and watched until he was out of site.

"Churai." Kyo pulled Mindy's cheek and pointed in the direction of Oreburg.

"Ouch!" She reached up and rubbed her cheek, "I know! I was just making sure noting happened to the kid."

On her left, Blue dissolved into giggles.

They continued walking on their way to Oreburg. They saw many new pokemon along the way, but none of them were electric. Although she did run into some more of the Kricketot, who Blue took off to chase. After chasing her down and returning her to her poke'ball, Mindy was quite aware that they were lost, "Stupid pokemon. They don't appear to be good for anything."

"Churai," Kyo scolded from his perch on top of her head.

"I know, I should have a little more patience but, if it weren't for them we wouldn't be lost!"

Kyo sighed, _I can't argue with that. _He swatted her with his tail anyway.

"Ow! That's it, bum! Get off my head!" Mindy playfully ordered.

Kyo snorted and swatted her again. He laughed hysterically as she stumbled over a stone as a result. Just as she was about to say something, Kyo's ears perked and he stood up. He delicately sniffed the air before jumping down and bounding away.

"Wait up!" She called annoyed.

Kyo stopped for her to catch up, "This must be really important. Your actually moving instead of riding."

"Churai!" Kyo ignored the remark and motioned for her to follow him as he ran into the brush. Mindy followed obediently. Kyo stopped suddenly by a wall of bushes and put a finger to his lips. She got the hint and silently crouched down. He pulled down some branches and directed her to look. She gasped as she saw what he must have smelt.

There, sleeping soundly in a patch of flowers, was the little blue pokemon she had seen while looking out Prof. Rowan's window. She looked to Kyo, "An electric?"

He nodded. Mindy grinned and stepped out. "Hello little pokemon! Wake up!"

The blue pokemon jolted awake and instantly got in a defensive stance. It growled warningly.

Mindy held out her poke'dex:

**Shinx, the lion pokemon of the electric type. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered.**

"Interesting. Well Shinx, I'm guna capture you."

Shinx bared his teeth and growled. It lunged at her suddenly.

In time for Mindy to blink, Kyo had the little guy down on the ground. "Thanks Kyo, he's fast." She opened a poke'ball.

Shinx snarled at Kyo and started to generate electricity. Kyo hurriedly smashed his tail into the earth to ground himself. Just then, Shinx unleashed his attack. Kyo didn't budge, and waited for Mindy's command. The little pokemon struggled underneath him.

"Bite please, but not hard!"

"Rai!" Kyo growled as he bent to deliver his attack. Shinx whimpered, while his fur gave off a brilliant glow.

"Close your eyes, Kyo!"

Kyo did, and still managed to bite. The pokemon yelped and his fur dulled. Mindy threw the poke'ball and captured the little lion. "Got him!" She cheered.

Kyo padded over and stood as Mindy sat to bring him back out. She released him, and the lion blinked at them, fearfully.

"Sorry about that. We're not very gentle." Mindy offered out her hand.

"Shi," Shinx shyed away.

Mindy frowned and looked to Kyo. He nodded and smiled brilliantly at him, "Rai Rai!"

Shinx flinched, and started to tremble. Kyo frowned and held out his paw, "Chu chu."

Shinx only shook harder and his fur took on that brilliant shine.

Mindy frowned to herself, and then reached out and picked Shinx up. The small pokemon was startled, but didn't move. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I want to be your friend. Don't you want to travel with me? You'll get to see new places, and get stronger. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Shinx," He replied warily.

"Rai rai," Kyo put in, only for Shinx to burrow itself into Mindy's arms.

"Kyo won't hurt you. See," She held the little pokemon up to Kyo, holding him by his armpits so he couldn't squirm away.

Kyo simply stood still with a smile on his face. The Shinx had its eyes closed, still frightened. Eventually, he opened one eye, then the other. He decided to offer a small hello, "Shi."

Kyo closed his eyes, which made his smile become bigger, "Rai Rai!"

Shinx smiled himself and was pulled back to Mindy, "Your part of our family now, so we should give you a name."

Shinx looked up at her and tilted his head. Mindy's face scrunched up into a thinking pose. Kyo also had his thinking expression on, his paw up to his head, the other wrapped around his body. Suddenly, his face lit up, "Rai Ai!"

Both Shinx and Mindy wrinkled their noses, "I don't think Spike is a good name for anyone."

"Shinx Shi." Shinx shook his head.

"Hmm, what about your fur." Mindy started. The two pokemon looked at her with tilted heads. "How it shines. What about Light?"

Shinx blinked before smiling and nodding his head. Mindy smirked and shot Kyo a victorious glace before speaking to the newest member, "Well then, welcome to the team, Light!'

"Raichu Rai Ai!" Kyo held out his paw which Light took.

"Shinx Shi." Light smiled.

"How touching."

The trio jumped and whipped their heads around to look at the voice. There stood a girl with blue waist length hair with brown eyes. She was standing where Mindy and Kyo were before they burst through the bushes.

"A pathetic looking girl with two rotten electric pokemon." She sneered.

Mindy set Shinx down and stood. _I don't like this stupid girl. "_What did you call them?"

"Rotten. As in, no good." The blue haired girl smirked.

Mindy balled her fists and gritted her teeth. Beside her Kyo was growling, sparks emitting from his cheeks as Light hid behind them. "Who are you?"

The girl flipped her blue hair casually and grinned, "I am Natasha Mixer. The worlds best water trainer."

Upon hearing her reply, Mindy burst out laughing. Kyo ceased his growling and gave her a "how stupid are you?" look. "You've got to be kidding. Here you come, prancing up with your smart mouth, and you're a water trainer? I thought you were stupid before, but now you've upgraded to retarded."

Natasha scowled, "You think your so high and mighty with your electrics, Mindy, but your not!"

"Is that all you got?" Mindy lifted a brow. "And how do you know me?"

"I've seen you on tv, battling in the leagues and numerous interviews." She spat.

"Oh? I thought they would only air in Kanto. Huh" Mindy let a smile creep onto her lips, watching as the girl opposite her got angrier.

"Don't act so modest! You think your so big and bad just because your kinda famous. I hate the way everyone swoons over you!"

"Swoons?" She asked, clearly confused.

Kyo looked up at Mindy and tilted his head, "Rai?"

"People gush about you, how you've overcome so many obstacles in not only pokemon battles but your personal life too. I think that's why you get so much publicity, because you're an orphan with no parents."

Mindy's eyes widened, she wasn't aware anyone was reporting on that. Kyo bristled beside her, growling and sparking. She put a hand on his head and he quieted down, though still glaring at Natasha. "I'm sorry you think that. But my parents have nothing to do with anything. And I'm not an orphan, I have a home in Vermilion City."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "Hmph! None of this is important!" She reached into the purse that hung on her shoulders and pulled out a poke'ball, "Let's go! Show me what an orphan battles like."

"I don't--" Mindy started but was cut off as Kyo ran in front of her and snarled. She looked at him with conflicted eyes.

Natasha smirked and threw her poke' ball in the air.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done.

**_Bleeding Through-_**

**_On Wings of Lead_**

**_Nothing was supposed to hurt like this.  
Missing you was always one more kiss.  
Now there's nothing that i can do.  
One more nail in the coffin, and it's all for you._**

**_Always were and always were a simple love story.  
You were everything i ever hoped and dreamed.  
Drown me in a pool of my blood.  
It's getting harder just to breathe.  
I'll suffocate you faster just so you can't see, so you can't see me sleep.  
It's getting harder just to say the right things._**

_**I've seen the angel's face, and i've heard her sing to me.  
From my reflection on this razor blade,  
I've heard ten thousand dying screams, and they're calling me.**_

**_The day will break on this saddest day, so don't let me wake.  
I've heard this all before, and i've seen this over and over again. Don't let me wake._**

_**Drown me in a pool of my blood.  
It's getting harder just to breathe.  
I'll suffocate you faster just so you can't see, so you can't see me sleep.  
So you can't see me sleep.**_

_**The day will break on this saddest day, so don't let me wake.  
I've heard this all before, and i've seen this over and over again.  
Don't let me wake.**_

_**Nothing was supposed to hurt like this.  
And missing you, was always one more kiss.  
And now there's nothing that i can do.  
There's just one more nail in the coffin.  
There's just one more nail, and it's all for you**_.

_**I've seen the angel's face, and i've heard her sing to me.  
From my reflection on this razor blade,  
I've heard ten thousand dying screams, and they're calling me.**_

_**The day will break on this saddest day, so don't let me wake.  
I've heard this all before, and i've seen this over and over again.  
Don't let me wake.**_


End file.
